A Light in the Dark
by Hated Angel
Summary: LAST CHAPTER When the wedding took place a Bond between Lavender and Severus's magic was formed, without there knowing. Snape is in Labor. What happens when the bond starts to take effect? Read to find out.
1. Snape gets the News

Title- A Light in the Dark  
  
Author- Space Faerie  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summery- Snape has not been feeling well, hes been throwing up and hes always tired, hes just not himself. After he faints in class Madam Pomfrey has a reason to his problems, but its a very surprising and complicated one.  
  
A/n- My CPU now has a spell Check!! YAY!!!!  
  
Warnings- SLASH!!! MPREGGY (men pregnant) SLASH!!! MPREGGY!!! You no likey you no read, you no likey and you read and you flame, you are a bad squishy! Got it? Good.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'No. Not again.' Severus Snape told himself as he lie in bed that morning. He was having the oh-so familiar feeling of whatever he had eaten the day before come up. He slowly got out of bed, but then started to run to the bathroom as he felt all his food pushing its way up and out of his mouth. This was the third time this week. 'What the Hell is causing this?' He thought as he barfed again. He was watching colors come out of his mouth that he was sure he had never eaten, some he had never seen. And he was starting to worry. After cleaning himself (and the bathroom for that matter) up he went to breakfast. He should't go, it would problem come up the next morning, or even in the afternoon. He didn't even have the strength to sneer at Neville Longbottom, who was watching Snape make his way down the Isle and quivering in fear of having points taken away for something he problem didn't even do.  
  
Severus Snape looked down at his plate. He closed his eyes and tried to force the feeling of something making its way up his throat away. "Severus, something the matter?" Minerva McGonagall asked, who had observed Snape turning green and pushing his plate away. "Nothing Minerva, I'm fine as always and I will be attempting to teach brainless brats as I do every day of my miserable life." He said, his eyes still closed. 'Why can't that woman mind her own business!' He thought. "Oh Severus don't lie! You look like your going to puke! Are you feeling well?" She asked, prodding him with questions that did not help his situation. Snape could feel it rising farther into his mouth, He could almost taste it. He nodded. Before she could prod anymore he got up and left without touching his breakfast.  
  
After puking two more times Snape had regained enough strength to see who he had for first period. He began to feel worse as he saw the Gryffindors and Slytherins filing into the classroom. Snape opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't't, he felt as if he would puke again. He also started to feel faint. But he had to teach his class, he had a reputation to keep. He waved his wand and the days instructions appeared on the black board. When he turned around to go into his office he turned to fast and had to grip the desk in the front row for support, the room was spinning. He started to walk to the back of the class slowly to fetch a drink of water but he only made it half way when he fainted. Lavender and Parvati (who happened to be sitting at the desk Snape was by when he fainted) squealed with fear. They jumped up and ran to to Hermione screaming questions on what to do. Hermione rose her wand and pointed it at Snape : Enervate (A/n: that may be spelled wrong too) she said. Snape rose into the air and Hermione floated him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Here it comes again.' Snape thought as he felt that feeling rising in his throat, only this time when he opened his eyes he wasn't in his Chambers, he was in The Hospital Wing. And there was a bucket by his bed, as if someone knew he was going to puke. Without question he grabbed the bucket and vomited until it hurt. Every time he did the bucket would magically empty itself and allow itself to be refilled. His stomach hurt very badly. Madam Pomfrey came into the room looking like shes seen Voldemort himself in person. "Poppy? Wha- Why am I here? and Whats wrong with you?" Snape asked in a horse voice. "Severus, we need to talk. Firstly, you are here because you fainted. How have you been feeling lately? I mean, Have you gained any weight? Have you been throwing up every morning? Are you tired? Any weird tastes? Anything at all?" She asked. 'How does she know I've been throwing up every morning for four days in a row, and how does she know I'm tired in the afternoon, and how does she know I'm not feeling myself?' He thought. What he said was "Poppy, I can assure you-" but he never got the words out, he had to throw up again. He had all the signs. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. She spoke slowly and very seriously  
  
"Severus, I think you might be pregnant."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/n- Ok, Heres the first Chapter, Please review, if its bad blame it on the fact that its 2:15AM right now and I would give anything to be in my bed but I can't sleep so here I am, writing away. If you must know who got Snape Pregnant (I'm not saying father cuz Snape might not be the gay 1 in this fic....thats right, I have a whole plot worked out.) then tell me in your review and I would be pleased to awsner any and all of your questions you have, like about Who got Snape Pregnant, is he actually pregnant, whats he gonna do, stuff like that. So just leave your e-mail in your review and any questions you have, Thanks. ~SF (Space Faerie) 


	2. Snape finds out more

Title- A Light in the Dark (Chapter 2)  
  
Author- Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- ( I know I forgot this on the first part, so I'll put it here) As you all know I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summery (for this Chapter)- Snape has just been told by Madam Pomfrey, a medi-witch, that he is pregnant. How will he take the news? And who the hell did it to him? What will Snape do now that he knows hes having a baby? Read to find out!!  
  
A/n- Please Review, like I said before, I would be pleased to awsner any/all of your questions. My computer has a spell check so I hope things are looking up.  
  
Warnings- SLASH!!! MEN PREGNANT!!!! SLASH AND MEN PREGNANT!! Like I said before, You no like you no read. You like, you read. Easy enough? Good.  
  
* * * *  
  
"PREGNANT!?!?!" Snape yelled from his bed. He suddenly felt woozy. "Yes Severus, haven't you heard of Male pregnancy?" Madam Pomfry asked. Snape's faced paled even more as he shook his head. "How can you be sure, You have no proof I'm pregnant, witch by the way, I still see as a physical Impossibility!" He said. "Severus, you have morning sickness, you fainted in class yesterday and slept through the rest of the day. How much more obvious can I make it?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. His eye brows hit the ceiling. "Its a Stomach Flu! A simple stomach flu!" He said angrily. Madam Pomfrey left and came back 10 minutes later with a Large book. She handed it to him without a word. Snape read the title- 'Magical Mystery's in the Medical Category' He eyed her, confused. "Page 257." She said. He reluctantly turned to page 257 and read-  
  
'Male Pregnancy, A strange occurrence that has yet to have the cause revealed. It can come from a number of things, none of witch have been proved.  
  
Signs of Male Pregnancy are as follows: Morning Sickness, Tiredness, fainting spells, and mood swings.  
  
After a male is sure that he is pregnant there are many different things he can do, none of witch though can relieve him of the child inside him, unless he kills himself.  
  
The Child inside the male creates a womb like sack around itself using minerals the body would normally discard. It grows in the sack exactly like it would in a woman's womb, by feeding on proteins and vitamins. When its time for the baby to be born The bottom half of the males body changes so the baby can be born, he will not change into a woman, but its like it, and its a very painful process.  
  
-There's a color picture here of a man changing, Snape winces at it-  
  
If the male is unsure weather or not he is pregnant there is a potion he can drink, it will make his stomach look as if its an x-ray, if there is a baby inside, he will be able to see it. Instructions on the next page. On page 258 there was a list of Ingredients that Snape had in his private stores, how lucky for him. And it was easy to prepare.  
  
Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey thought the same thing, she raided his stores and prepared the potion ahead of time. "Just drink it." She said. "No! Its rubbish, all of it!" He said, trying to push her away. "Well then, I guess I'll have to get Professor Dumbledore's help, but then he would know that you had an affair with a student." She said, handing him the spoon with the potion on it and smirking. He reluctantly took the spoon and downed the potion in one gulp. In an instant his stomach turned a bright white, revealing everything in it through his robes. And sure enough, there inside a womb like sack was the body of an underdeveloped child, changing in his stomach. And it was a GIRL!!!!! Snape pulled the sheets over his stomach, panting with fear. 'I'm....I'm having a baby...' He thought. He lied back down and shut his eyes. Madam Pomfrey let him rest a little while.  
  
After 2 hours she came back in. "Severus, nothing that has happened today will leave this room, I promise." She said, 'It must be hard on him, so I'll go easy on him' she thought. "Thank You." Was all he said. She looked at him, a bit concerned. "Can you tell me who did it to you?" She asked, trying to push images from her mind. "All I can say is that She came from Gryffindor" (A/N-AND ITS NOT HERMIONE!! I hate SS/HG fics, so there!) He said. Then he got up and left.  
  
A/n- Review please. 


	3. Telling the Mother

Title- A Light in the Dark(Chapter 3)  
  
Author- Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Special Thanks- I would like to thank every one who said they liked it, and for those of you who asked questions, I e-mailed as soon as I could. If you haven't gotten it yet you probley will in the near future.  
  
Summery(for this Chapter)- Snape is now faced with a ton of things to do. This includes telling the mother, who will be revealed in this Chapter. (and some of the plot too) His stomach is also doing weird things to him, like growing, big. He gets scared and can't show himself in class, whats gonna happen?  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Warnings- Slash and Mpreg. You no liky you no read. That should be easy enough for you. Also, the Slash is revealed here to.  
  
A/n- I do my best writing between 2:02 and like 4:00 am. And this is a very longish chapter because alot is revealed. So start reading, ^_^  
  
* * * * *  
  
Snape sat in his private quarters, on his bed. He longed for a Fire Whiskey, just one shot...but no, after reading countless books Snape discovered its not right to drink when your.....pregnant. God he disposed that word. He still hoped it was only a bad dream. It had been two weeks since the horrible news hit him and his stomach had matured greatly. He must have been more along then he thought. Well, both parents were drunk that night so it was hard to remember exactly what night it was. His hand slowly drifted to the small mound perched on his stomach. 'Its a girl, and its a baby, and its living inside my body, MY body!' He thought. Snape doesn't't like the idea of having a baby, but hes trying to accept it. That night Snape had that reoccurring dream, he woke with a start, his stomach was hurting him. And he felt sick. 'Not again! No, no, no! I'm going to fight it this time!' Snape thought, as he got out of bed, trying to ignore the feeling of last nights midnight snack coming back into his mouth.  
  
Snape chose to wear his largest pair of robes, they would hide the Small, but still visible stomach he had developed. He walked up the isle as usual, this time glaring at those who caught his eye. But instead of going straight to the High Table, he stopped beside the Gryffindor table, to have a word with a young Gryffindor Girl. "Excuse Me." Snape cut in politely. In his mind he Damned the mood swing that made him act nice toward some people. "Yes" Lavender Brown said, turning around. She froze when she caught sight of the person who said 'Excuse Me'. Severus Snape. "Miss Brown, I was wondering if I might have a few words after classes today?" He asked, still in a nice manner. Silently, he cursed himself for it. "Uh.....sure professor." Lavender said. Snape then nodded and walked up to the High Table. When Snape walked away Ron sighed. "Whats up with you Ron, besides what we already know?" She asked giggling. Not to long ago Lavender and Her best friend Parvati found Ron drawing hearts around pictures. Of Boys. They swore to that they would keep there mouths shut, but it was still weird to know that Ron had turned out Gay.  
  
Ron had eventually told Harry and Hermione, who had excepted him the way he was with open arms and hearts. They were still good friends no matter what. Nothing could come between the Dream Team. "Well, When Snapes being all nice and sweet hes kinda cute." Ron said dreamily. Lavender paled greatly and didn't speak for the rest of breakfast while Parvati, on the other hand was discussing how No-one really knew if Snape was Gay or not and was teaching Ron ways to get noticed.  
  
Before Potions that day Snape discovered he looked slightly larger than before. 'There is no way I'm going to class looking like...like a Pregnant Male! Not even Bloody Fucking Merlin can make me go!' He thought, running his hand over his stomach. He read somewhere Magical Baby's that grew inside males grew a little faster. He assigned them an essay and swept out the room, although he did get a weird look from Weasly that he could have almost mistaked for a wink.  
  
In his office he sat with his head in his hands. 'This is not MY fault! Its hers! If she didn't get bloody fucking Drunk than this would have never happened! If I hadn't been such a bastard and took advantage of her....No, I cant put this on myself. No!' He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. He straightened himself up, and tried to push as much of his stomach as possible under his desk before calling "Enter." Ron Weasly came strolling in looking like.....OK, lets just say he was walking so bad you don't want to know what he looked like! "Professor Snape, Be a Dear and Check my Essay wont you? I think I did pretty good." He said, ending with...was that a wink, yes that was a wink. "Weasly, Out! Now!" He said, Ron ran out of the office in tears. Snape smirked. At least he still had some of his touch left. Then Came another knock. "Enter." He said again.  
  
Lavender came in, put her essay on his desk and left without a word.  
  
After everyone had left Lavender came into his office. Snape had wrote down every thing he was going to say to her. He had changed into a pair of Smaller Robes, just enough for the 6th year girl to see exactly how his stomach looked.  
  
Lavender looked a little confused, and shocked.  
  
"Miss Brown, I don't exactly have an exact memory of the date, but I was wondering if there's a night, one you don't remember?" He asked. Lavender didn't hesitate to nod. "Would you like me to explain why?" He asked again. Lavender looked up at him. "I already know what happened. Parvati said when I woke up I had a hangover." She looked down again. "So didn't you." Lavender said without looking up. "I really do hate to bring this up to do you remember doing anything that night?" He asked. Lavender just shook her head. Snape sighed and paced in front of her, then he began-  
  
"You were severely Drunk as I recall, you said Something about Seamus not being what you needed and something about erasing his memory and replace it with a night of fun. Then you regretted it so you, still drunk, came to me for a potion, to relive yourself of it. I, unfortunately, grabbed a lusting potion by mistake, I must've drank to many fire whiskeys myself. And all I remember is that I....I..." Snape couldn't finish. He was lower than low, and he couldn't admit it.  
  
"I know what you did. I remember now. You could've stopped with the Lusting potion Part. I shouldn't have gotten Drunk in the first place, I'm sorry. Was that all Professor?" She asked, looking up. "Well, no. Have you ever heard of... of Male Pregnancy?" He asked. Lavender looked at him carefully. "Your...Your..." She didn't finish, Snape nodded so she wouldn't have to. "And I...I'm the?" and again, before she could finish he nodded. Lavender got a confused look, like she knew what was going on, but couldn't put it together.  
  
Snape looked her in the eyes, put her hand on his swelling stomach and spoke slowly "Lavender, we, us, You and me together, are parents." 


	4. The rest of the Eveing with Lavender

Title- A Light in the Dark (chapter 4)  
  
Author- Cheyanne, aka Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- Blah Blah Blah, I own nothing! You know the drill, Its all J.K.R's, I think the plots mine but hey, If J.K. wants a pregnant, scared Snape then she can have him.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summery (for this Chapter)- Lavender just found out shes a mom, but Snape's the one giving birth. Snape looks to Lavender for Comfort from his fears, Lavender looks to Snape to ease her nerves. Will the two finally find Romance in a Love that happened only because they both got drunk? Read to find out.  
  
A/n- Guess what time it is? 1:51 am. I think I have insomnia, I never get any sleep! And I'm only 13. Oh well... Heres another long Chapter, I don't know why, I think too much Mountain Dew Code Red, Makes me want to write, sparks the fire in me. There will be Kissing in this Chapter, but its not that bad, so no worries, and I am pleased to announce that 1 out of the next two chapters will unveil the rest of the plot.  
  
Special Thanks- Brigid, Alia, Darkness of the Soul1, Araminta Malfoy- Potter, Thanks for the nice reviews.  
  
Warnings- Slash & Mpreg.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lavender held Snape's gaze. Her hand was still on his stomach, his hand over hers, and them gazing deeply into each others eyes. He wasn't holding her there, she could take her hand off him whenever she wanted, But it was like she was frozen, her mind racing. This had all come so fast. Lavender started to tremble a little, pulling her hand away. Snape let his hand, the one that was over hers, stay put on his stomach.  
  
Lavender had started to cry, she sat down in the chair facing his desk, curled up, back to him and sobbed. "I am so sorry. Its all my fault!" She sobbed. He walked over and tried to comfort the weeping child in the chair. "Its not your fault. As a teacher and a respected adult I should have been more careful of the Amount of Fire Whiskey I consumed. If I would have been thinking straight I would have grabbed the right vile, or at least not have given in." Snape said, rubbing her back. "But I shouldn't have gotten Drunk in the first place!!! And...and...I forced you into it!" Lavender sobbed. "No you didn't. It was my choice and I chose wrongly, by my own free will." He said.  
  
Lavender turned around, a confused look on her face. "I have a question..." she said. Snape was happy she stopped crying. "Ask away." He said. "Um...If...if what happened, actually happened, wouldn't I have been the one pregnant, not you?" She asked. Snape walked around his desk and took his seat. He motioned for her to come and stand beside him. Lavender rose slowly and walked around and stood beside his chair.  
  
"Lavender...Miss Brown?" He asked. "Lavender." She answered. "Ok then, Lavender, I honestly do not know why I ended up pregnant and not you. But I can Honestly say that I'm scared of whats going to happen....how its going to happen." He looked down, he reached for her hands and she let him to take them into his own. "Its ok. You should be scared. And I still think its my fault." Lavender said, trying to catch his glance. He pulled her slowly and gently into to his Lap. "Why didn't you run out of this office screaming when I gave you the news?" He asked, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. She just shrugged, not pushing his hand away from her face though... "I don't know, I guess I thought you wanted me to be there for you and...." She trailed off. "And?" He persisted. "And I actually wanted someone to want me to be there for them, and so I wanted to be there for you." She said. He looked into her eyes again and whispered "I'm glad, and if there's anything you need, or you feel uncomfortable at all about this situation, I will be here for you." It could have been a gravitational pull, or the force of a magnet, or even the heat of the the moment, but something brought Severus Snape's and Lavender Brown's lips together. It was just a simple kiss, but to Lavender and Snape, that one kiss had more power than imaginable. It was their comfort, hope and love.  
  
Snape pulled away first. After he did Lavender started to laugh. "May I inquire to ask why you are laughing?" Snape asked. After a few deep breaths Lavender spoke "Professor Snape-" "Call me Severus, since we are on a first name basis." He interrupted. "Fine, Severus, If I recall you said that night of... drunken passion, was a bad choice. Because you are my professor and what-not, right?" She asked. "Yes, do get to the point." He said impatiently, 'mood swing again!' He thought. "Well, even a simple kiss should be included there, but you just kissed me, and neither of us were Drunk." She said. "You are right." He said simply. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered..." Lavender said, then turned to Snape. "Has Ron been acting weird towards you lately?" She asked. Snape nodded. 'How does she know...' he thought. "Want to know why?" She baited. Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded. "When you were nice to me in the great hall, he thought it was cute, Ron is gay." She said. Snape choked on the very air he breathed. "Thats not important now." He said. "What are we going to do about this?" Snape asked, putting her hands on his stomach. "What is it?" Lavender asked. "A girl." Snape replied. "Well, were here for each other now, so I guess we just deal with it." She stated proudly. That gave Snape all the confidence he needed.  
  
He pulled Lavender close to him and snuggled her. She had her head on his shoulder when He spoke. "I'm am so glad to hear you say that." 


	5. Snape's nightmare

Title- A Light in the Dark (chapter 5)  
  
Written By- Cheyanne aka (also known as) Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- All characters belong to J.K.R, the plot is mine.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Special Thanks- Brigid, Thanks for the great reviews. I was thinking of ways to thank you. You'll see what I came up with in the next chapter.  
  
Summery (for this Chapter)- That reoccurring nightmare of Snape's has some light shed on it, and two ghost can expect the worst.  
  
A/n- Its 11:53 where I live, and for once I think I might actually get some sleep. I think I suffer from insomnia. Oh and as promised, the rest of the plot is here. How exactly the male out of a male/female relationship became pregnant.Warnings- Mpreg and slash. If you don't know what those are by now I pity you.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I think you should get back to Gryffindor Tower before your friends worry." Snape said, sliding Lavender off his lap, very slowly. Lavender, who had been extremely comfortable and was almost asleep pouted. "Do I have to?" She asked. "Yes, you do. But I would be pleased to escort you." He said, slowly standing up. Lavender got ticked off by that. "Your Pregnant, your supposed to be resting. Does the word Rest, r-e-s-t, mean anything to you?" She said/asked, crossing her arms. "Yes it does, but I want to escort you back safely." He said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her out the door. Once they were out of his office and into anyone who walked into the class's view, he unlinked his arm and told her to squeeze her eyes closed so it looked as if she just had a good cry, just so people wouldn't know what was going on between them. Lavender did as she was told. He pushed her out the door and said loud enough for people to hear "Miss Brown, now that you finished sobbing I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower, without a single word. Understand?" He asked. Lavender nodded, she caught on to what he was doing and silently applauded him for it. He took her hand, making it look like he had to, but he gave it a gentle squeeze. ((A/n- here comes the the rest of the plot))  
  
As the two passed an empty classroom they heard voices, witch could be recognized as Peeves and The Bloody Baron. "A Reversal Pregnancy potion, eh Peeves? Thats Genius!" The Bloody Baron's voice sounded. "Yes Sir. I've been watching him and it turned out perfectly, too bad he had to get the girl involved." Peeves said. "Yes, but this was your best prank yet, I applaud." The Bloody Baron said. The two could be heard laughing. Snape had to hold Lavender back, she was fighting to get inside there and cause whatever discomfort she could to the two ghost.  
  
"Lavie! Stop it now!" Snape hissed. "Your causing a scene!" Lavender stopped, but not because of the fear of causing a scene, but because of what he had called her. "Where did Lavie come from?" Lavender asked. Snape started to blush slightly. "I...um...well..." Snape couldn't't find the words and he didn't need to. Just at that moment the two Ghost floated out of the room. Lavender once again, lunged for the ghosts. Snape grabbed her and dragged her to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" Snape asked, referring to her making a failed attempted attack on the ghost. "I was mad." Lavender said simply. "I can take care of them without you getting mad over it." Snape said. He looked around to make sure no-one was looking, then he bent over and peaked her on the lips. "Feel Better now?" He asked. Lavender smiled but tried to hide it. "A little" She said. He looked around again, then peaked her on the lips again. "How about now?" He asked. "not quite" Lavender said smirking. Snape grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into the nearest empty class. After he double-checked that the door was locked, he pulled her into a deep, romantic kiss. When he pulled away he whispered into her ear. "How about now?" Lavender smiled and nodded. "I feel perfect." she said.  
  
When they were outside the portrait again Lavender spoke. "We should do more stuff together, even that one talk, as hard as it was, it was nice." Snape nodded in agreement. "Would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow night in my chambers?" he asked. Lavender smiled a mile wide. "Of course! But what do I tell Parvati and friends if they ask where I'm off to?" She asked. "Tell them your taking extra credit potions because I said your work was horrible." Snape said winking. He then gave her another peak on the lips and said "See you tomorrow" before walking off.  
  
Lavender got to sleep easy that night, but Snape was having that reoccurring nightmare. ((A/n- whatever I put like {this} is Snapes Nightmare.)) {His beloved Lavender was at Malfoy manner, for some odd reason. She was trying to help him, but he didn't need help, he wasn't even there. Lucius Malfoy had her tied to a chair. "Well, well. See what happens when you poke your nose into things that you don't belong in?" He asked, taking out a knife and cutting her cheek. Lavender wimpered. All Snape could do was watch. He screamed her name, longing to help her. Lucious didn't wait for an answer, he began slicing every bit of her he could. She screamed and sobbed. Finally he smirked and said "I know the Ministry is on there way, And I can't be here now can I?" and after those words where spoke Lucius rose his wand to her. "CRUCIO" He yelled, then disappeared, leaving a sobbing Lavender to be tortured. Then he ((Snape)) was in the Hospital Wing, holding her hand. She was on a muggle life supporter, as all magic healing would do is worsen the condition if they did anything at all. Albus Dumbledore walked in. He felt the pulse of the Unconscious Girl in the bed. Snape hadn't let go of her hand. "Severus, I am afraid that if she wants to live, its up to her." Dumbledore said, Snape nodded as he watched Dumbledore take her off the life supporter. After she was unhooked Snape picked her up off the bed and carried her to a rocking chair. She rocked her gently as he sang-  
  
'You are my sunshine  
  
My only Sunshine  
  
You make me Happy  
  
When Sky's are gray  
  
You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love thee  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away'  
  
And as soon as Snape sang the line 'Please don't take my sunshine away' Lavender died in his arms.}  
  
Snape woke up screaming Lavender's name. He didn't think he could take another night of this. He thought of Lavender's face in his mind as he ran a hand over his stomach. It was then he vowed that even if he had to risk his own life He would keep Lavender and there baby girl out of Harms way. 


	6. Truble in Paradise and A Little Surprise

Title- A Light in the Dark (Chapter 6)  
  
By- Space Faerie  
  
Discalimer- I own nothing but the plot as stated in preveous chapters.  
  
Rating- PG-13, it does have some foul language though....  
  
Summery- Dinner for two in the dungens, Lavender and Severus come up with a name for the baby, and a special treat at the end.  
  
A/n- To AppleCrazy- Good Idea, Harry And Hermione.. I think Now would be a good time for them to show....  
  
I have a spell cheak, I can't say that enough, Boy I love hearing that. Now my work will be twice as good.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Snape had never really gotten back to sleep, not that he could do anything to help it, Even a sleeping potion was no use. Today he had dinner with Lavender and about a million questins were flying through his mind, most of them were like 'What do I make?' or 'What does she like' or even 'Should I wear something other than black?' and thats saying..well...thinking something. Snape put on his robe and got ready to go to breakfast, He looked in the mirror, 'About 1 month...' He thought to himslf as he looked at his stomach. He finished up and decided to grade some papers before breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile Lavender awoke to the chitter chattering downstairs. She could hear crying and..she thought a slap. Lavender pulled a robe around her and went to see what was up. Seamus had slapped Ron because he obiously found the picture of himself Ron had made a heart around, Harry was beside Ron with his Wand out, Neville was Crying and Hermione was looking bewildered. "Seamus! You had no right to do that to Ron!" Hermione fainally got out. "What *Is* going On?!?!" Lavender yelled, makeing her presense known. Ron started to sob as he explained "Seamus found that..that picture, and...and..Slapped me...Then Harry said there was nothing wrong with people like me...and that got Hermione thinking about what Harry's been doing...and..and she got a little mad..And Neville's crying...because...because He thinks I don't like him!!!!!" Lavender stared at Neville. "Neville..." Then she looked at Ron. "Oh Wow." She looked around the room and saw Seamus had started to cry to. "Oh Lavender! I am so sorry, Where have you been? I...I ment to say...say it but.." Lavender ran back into the girls dorm before he could finish.  
  
Lavender had dressed and laid out an outfit for the night by the time it was time to go to breakfast. Snape sat at the High Table, picking at his food. When he caught Lavender's eye she glared as if to say 'You had better eat something or else you'll feel worse!' Now, Snape didn't think that was humanly impossible, but there were alot of things that he thought humanly impossible but he was wrong then so he could have been wrong now. He reluctently ate a bit of his breakfast. That got a small smile from Lavender.  
  
Classes that day were about the small as usual. Lavender had potions before lunch. She chose to sit by Hermione instead of Parvati, she didn't want her...her...well, could she call Snape her boyfriend? If he was it would feel wrong to him to take points away from his...girlfriend. Right in the middle of class, when Snape thought things were going well, he dubled over in pain. Ron fainted, Parvati shreiked, Harry was talking to Hermione who was suggesting as many books as she could say in 1 breath on pain. Neville had a shocked look on his face like he might pass out or do a happy dance. It was hard to tell. Lavender ran up to Snape's side, getting lots of supious looks from her fellow students, and not just the gryffindors, but the slytherins. Espally Draco Malfoy, who looked paler than normal, As if her just saw his father making out with Dumbledore. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!!" Lavender screamed, and for some odd reason, everyone obeyed.  
  
Lavender made Snape Lie down on his office desk since he was too weak to speak the password to his quarters, and even then he probley wouldn't have made it to the counch. Lavender was a loss at what to do, Snape on the other hand, knew excatly what he was going to do. "OOOOOOOOWWWWW GOD IT HURTS!!" He screamed. Lavender ran through spells in her mind until she rembered a silencing charm and she put it on his office so no one could hear his screaming. Then she ran through his private stores until she found a pain killer. Lavender tilted his head up and poured the potion in. He lay still wincing in pain. He was holding his stomach. Lavender got a warm colth and removed his hands. She placed it on his stomach and waited. After much panting he seemed much better. Lavender couldn't stiffle her giggle. "WHAT! May I ask Is So Funny?" He Snapped, slowly sitting up. "PMS, your probley having cramps or something, and the thought of a Male haveing PMS.." She trailed off. Snape glared at her. After makeing sure he was ok Lavender left for lunch.  
  
"What was up in class?" Parvati asked. "Nothing" Lavender said. "Lavender tell me." Mabey Later." Lavender said.  
  
Fainally, after a long and trying day it was time for dinne. Lavender chose to wear a simple white, long sleeve, shirt with a lacy collar and lacy sleeve ends and a white satin skirt with simple white heels. She tied her hair into a bun leaving 2 strands to fall into her face. When Parvati asked her the occasion she just said that she was getting Potion help. Parvati rolled her eyes but knew she would get no further.  
  
Snape had made a funny sort of Pasta looking think with Red and Green sauce, along with biscuits and salad. When Lavender knocked on the wall he muttered the Password to let her in. "Mmmmm...Smells good in here." She said, taking a seat at a small table witch seated two. Snape caried the food to the table and sat across from her.  
  
The ate in silent, except for the fact that every three minutes Snape had to brush those 'Annoying' strands of hair from her 'pretty' face and he had to comment on it when doing it.  
  
At the end of there meal they sat on the counch in the small room witch he called the 'living room' and ate ice cream while watching the fire. They talked and talked about alot of things. Pausing to laugh absent-mindly every so often. They talked about classes, Snape assured her that she was doing 'at least ok' in potions, and he also talked about his trubles as a teacher. But Alas, The subject of there relansonship had to come up somethime, and that it did. "Today in class you gave me a real scare!" Lavender said. "Oh, and for that I'm sorry, I controlled my every move and scream and did it just to spite you!" Snape said Sarcasticaly "I just want you to be ok!! Thats all I want! Is that so hard to ask?" She flamed. "No. Why do you want the greasy-haired-git-of-a-potion-master to be ok?" He asked. Lavender was extreamly taken back. "Because I...I..." She stuttered. "You what? You want to get a laugh?" He said, suddenly the heavyness of a small box in his pocket seemed alot heavyer.  
  
"No! How dare you say that! I...I think I'm...I know I'm in Love with you ok?!?!" She yelled. Now it was his turn to be taken back. "Do you mean it?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug. "Yes. I would do anything to make you happy! I would do anything for you and our girl witch I named Brigid." Snape's eyebrows rose at the name but he nodded his head, still thinking about that dream. "Lavender..." But she wouldn't let him finish, she pulled herslef away "Lavender what? Lavender, Its wrong to be in love with me? Lavender, Its wrong to Love some-one like me. Well I AM In love so there. Lavender what!?!?" She yelled. Snape smirkied, he pulled out the box and got down on 1 knee. "Nothing like that, actually I wanted to say.." Lavender gasphed as he opend the box.  
  
"Lavender, will you marry me?" 


	7. Hogwarts Hottest Cuple and Alot of Lette...

Title- A Light in the Dark (Chapter 7)  
  
By- Cheyanne aka Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine, J.K.R's, although no one can imagine my want to own Snape and have my wicked ways with him...hehehe...  
  
Summery (for this Chapter)- Snape has just purposed, What will Lavender say? And What will they both do when Hermione and Parvati find out?  
  
Warnings- Slash ((extreme in this chapter., I mean there's more slash here)) and Mpreg.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
A/n- Heres more Slash. Just so y'all know where I'm going with the Slash deal. And Brigid, no need to thank me, This was 'your' thanks, from me. Also, Can some of my loyal readers and reviewers of this fic. go and read and review 'All Because' for me. Its a poem I wrote. I need some views on it other than my own. Thanks.  
  
* * * * * * "Are...Are you serious?" Said a bewildered Lavender. Snape had just asked her if she would marry him. She was shocked, but in a way happy. "Yes Lavender, I am." Snape said, big mistake. Lavender jumped off the couch and gave him a big hug. "Of course I will Sev." She said happily. Snape tried to hug her back but she was hugging him to tight. "To...tight.." He said hoarsely. "Sorry" She muttered. After Lavender had released Snape from her killer hug he placed the engagement ring on her ring finger of her left hand. There were tears in her eyes, and he was almost at that point to. "I Love you Lavender." He said, hugging her, softly. "I Love you too." She said back. They sat on the floor and watched the fire die out when Lavender drifted to sleep. Snape had no choice but to carry her back to her rooms. Once there he laid her gently on her bed and kissed the ring on her finger. After inhaling deeply he left, with a full and happy heart.  
  
In the morning...  
  
"I've had it Hermione!" "No Parvati! Let her sleep! We can find out when she wakes up" Were the voices Lavender heard when she opened her eyes a little. Her left hand was over her heart and she smiled at the ring on her finger. Lavender wasn't aware of the other two in the room until Parvati cleared her throat. "Well.." She said. "Well what?" Lavender asked, getting up. "When did Seamus do it?" asked Parvati. "Do what?" Lavender asked, brushing her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes. Before Parvati could speak Hermione beat her to it "Lavender! When did Seamus Propose?" Lavender looked down. "He..He didn't" She said in barley a whisper, then she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in it.  
  
At breakfast Lavender and Snape both noticed Ron and Neville...holding hands. Apparently Ron told Neville he did like him, and Lavender guessed Neville was well...tippy toes ((gay)) so they got together. When Lavender looked at Snape he made a face like he was pretending to puke. Lavender glared and he stopped. Harry and Hermione were sitting together when they saw Ron feed Neville a piece of toast. Harry whispered to Hermione just loud enough so Lavender got a proper eavesdrop. "Things Happen so fast don't they?" He said. Hermione nodded as she watched Neville tap Ron's nose affectionately. "I never would have thought..." She whispered back. Breakfast was almost over when Neville and Ron stood up. Lavender watched as they walked hand-in-hand out of the Great Hall about 5 minutes too early. When she looked at Snape she saw that his eyebrows were almost at ceiling length as he watched. Lavender turned toward the doors and saw Neville holding 1 door open for Ron and just as the door shut behind them Lavender caught a glimpse of Rom peaking Neville's cheek. Lavender looked back at Snape who was looking extremely disgusted.  
  
In History of Magic Parvati needed to talk to Lavender, so they sat in the very back. Lucky for them, Professor Binns was so into his lecture on the Goblin Rebel Era that he didn't see the paper the was continually passed between them. It read-  
  
'Hey Lavender, We need to talk. Who are you going to marry? Have you asked your mom yet? What the hell has been happening in your life that you've yet to tell me?~Parvati  
  
Parvati, Its my business, I will tell you when the time is right.' Lavender couldn't tell her friend now so she made up an excuse 'The stars arn't in proper aliment yet.~Lavender'  
  
'Oh, But you will tell me right? I mean your under legal age and all, and I'm your best friend, so when the stars align you'll tell?~Parvati  
  
Yes, I will tell.~Lavender'  
  
And that was the end of there note, but they wern't the only ones. Neville and Ron were passing a note too, and it had hearts on it...a Love note. 'Pretty soon they might be hogwarts hottest couple' thought Lavender.  
  
Since she was under the legal age of marriage she had to right a note to her parent/legal guardian. Late that night she sat at her desk and wrote-  
  
'Dear Mom,  
  
I've met the Love of my life. Hes nice and charming and I think you might even know him. But before I tell you who you have to promise that you will trust my judgment like you always have? OK then. His name is Severus Snape. And hes purposed. I need your permission but I've accepted. And were expecting a little girl named Brigid in approx. 8 more months. No, I'm not pregnant, he is, long story. I will tell you when I have time. So please let me do this, it feels so right.  
  
~Love, Lavender'  
  
After Lavender finished she sent it away with one of the schools owls. Her house wasn't *that* far away, and she excitedly and nervously awaited her mothers reply in the morning. 


	8. Wedding Plans and a Painful Talk

Title- A Light in the Dark, Chapter 8  
  
By- Cheyanne aka Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- How many times do I say it? NOT MINE!!!  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summery ((for this chapt.))- Lavender gets a reply, wedding plans are made and all hell breaks loose as Lavender breaks down.  
  
Warnings- You should know by now! If you don't, shame on you! Slash and Mpreg.  
  
A/n- I needed to get away, so I wrote another chapter. Hope you don't mind.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lavender sat in silence at breakfast. She ignored everything around her, including her breakfast, She wanted that letter from her mom and she didn't think she could wait much longer. Just as she thought she was about to crack the owls came swooping down, and two landed at her plate. She recognized the big brown owl as her mothers but didn't know the other one, with looked like a snow owl that had a run in with black paint. She took the letter from her moms owl and read-  
  
'Lavender,  
  
If your absolutely, positively sure that this is what you want, then by all means you have my permission. I trust you to be a responsible adult with this and I do want to hear the whole story on Brigid. But over all I approve.  
  
~Love Mom.'  
  
As soon as Lavender read that she jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs one word- "YES!" and then everyone stared at her, including Snape. Lavender, who's face was now redder that then all the Weasly's hair put together, sat down. It was then she noticed the 'P.S.' which read 'PS. I do want to Meet him. I don't believe I've seen him before.' All color in Lavender's face was lost. Her dad was one of those over-protective fathers. And her mom was way worse. The thought of Snape meeting them...She didn't want to think about it. So, to get her mind off topic, she pulled the parchment from the other owl. It read-  
  
'Dearest Lavie,' Lavender blushed deeply as she immediately knew who it was from.  
  
'I think we should make some plans for the wedding, don't you?' Lavender looked in his direction, caught his eye and nodded. Snape managed a smile. Lavender turned back to the letter.  
  
'I hope things are all going well. If you can manage we can talk this over tonight. The door will be open if you know what I mean.  
  
~Love Sev.'  
  
Lavender smiled. All through the Day she wore that smile. Parvati kept bugging her about this 'mystery man' and had to give up once again. During care of magical creatures Parvati whispered to Dean Thomas who whispered to Ron who whispered to Neville who whispered to Seamus who looked at Lavender's left hand and fainted. Lavender, who wasn't paying attention didn't have a clue as to why everyone was crowding in a certain spot.  
  
Lavender knew that after dinner she was going to go see 'Sev.' but she had news of her own. During lunch she was talking to herself, and after this mornings episode people were starting to think. Lavender was muttering things like- "Hey Sev. want to play out the muggle movie 'Meet The Parents" or "Severus, my family is so nice, They've invited you over for interrogation." But she didn't like anything she had come up with. 'At least I have permission' she thought as she headed for Transfiguration.  
  
In transfiguration Professor McGonagall showed them how to turn A Flower into a pound of flour. Lavender had it, then it blew up. Ron and Neville blew theres up too, and Parvati was mad that Lavender blew there's up. There were flowers and flour everywhere. Lavender was covered in white. She couldn't't wait for dinner.  
  
Snape had about the same day. He was thinking of different things they could do for the wedding and had to dodge 3 flying cauldrons and hide under his desk from 4 blow ups. 'Keep the baby safe' Was his #1 priority.  
  
After dinner Lavender walked into Snape's chambers, not bothering to knock first. "Hey You." she said as she came in. Snape looked up from a paper he was grading on the couch and smiled. "Well..?" He said. "How about December?" Lavender said, getting to the point as she closed the door and joined him on the couch. "No, February." Snape said promptly. "But your *due* in February." She protested. "I know. But I want February." He stated. "Well...then I get to chose colors!" Lavender said. "Fine." "Hmm....I'll wear traditional white of course, But as for the Bride Maid and Maid of Honor..Lavender." "Are you meaning your name or the color?" "The color, unless you prefer house colors?" Lavender was now stretched out, her head on his lap and she stared at the ceiling. Snape found it hard to grade, which he was still doing, with her there, but he didn't say anything. "Oh no, Not house colors." Snape said, shifting so he could write an F on a First years paper. "OK then, Lavender for them and how about Dark, forest Green for the tuxes?" "Fine with me." "Formal or not?" "Huh?" "Are we inviting people?" Snape groaned as if he never considered it. "Do we have to?" he asked. Lavender pleaded with her eyes and Snape gave in. Eventually they decided for Valentines Day, Lavender and Forest Green, Snape was had something planned for Decorations, music was muggle choices from Lavender, they were writing there own vows, It was Formal, and there would be a bridal shower and Bachelor party as well as a Baby Shower. All this would be announced within the next two weeks. Lavender kissed Snape goodbye after he insisted she get to bed, then she left extremely happy, for he had agreed to meet her parents with no fuss at all.  
  
Walking through the halls, right beside Murtles Bathroom, Lavender heard an Irish voice call her name. She spun around and became face-to-face with Seamus. "SEAMUS! What a scare!" She proclaimed. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?"Lavender truly didn't know what he was talking about. "Why did you go and get engaged to someone else? Why? Why don't you love me anymore? Don't you know I love you? Why wont you marry me? Why don't you talk to me anymore? Why?" Seamus said, half crying.  
  
Seamus was Lavender's first Love. She knew she Love'd Snape, it was just something she knew, but she had always loved Seamus. These questions pierced her heart. She wanted to be with Snape more than life could imagine but she couldn't bare to see Seamus like this. She ran into the nearest room, being Moaning Murtle's bathroom, and cried her eyes out. She only came out when she heard his footsteps fade. Tomorrow she might just tell Parvati, at least she would get *some* comfort, she couldn't tell Snape what Seamus did. She decided she might tell Parvati. She was still crying when she lied in bed, and she could tell Parvati was awake and listing.  
  
That night Lavender Brown cried herself to sleep. 


	9. An Important Annoucement

Title- A Light in the Dark (Chapter 9)  
  
Author- Cheyanne, otherwise known as Space Faerie.  
  
Disclaimer- J.K.R's, not mine. You all should know that by now.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Warnings- Slash and Mpreg.  
  
Summery (For this chapter.)- Lavender just cant take it anymore. She tells Parvati who distances herself from Lavender. And tomorrow Snape has to 'meet the parents'. Snape also has a little conversation with Dumbledore about announcing the wedding and baby shower, the only problem is telling Dumbldore how the baby is conceived and who, exactly he is going to marry.  
  
A/n- AppleCrazy = I'm writing as a fast as I can. lol. I'll try to hurry, glad you like it. I still have writers block, and you can only imagine how stupid I look Turning on the radio, closing my eyes with my hands over the keyboard before I type saying 'Speak to me Keyboard, tell me what to write.' lol, its amazing how much Can come from that though....and No, I'm not crazy. ^_^.  
  
All = I'm updating my bio. so it has a new webbie. I just got a Live- Journal, and its so cool.  
  
And everyone should thank 94.9, because while listening to it, I have produced great work, including this.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lavender opened her eyes again. She had tried all make-up but nothing would conceal her red, swollen, cried out eyes. She even used Parvati's make-up. Nothing worked. And every time she thought about Seamus or Snape, she would cry the make-up off. Lavender's hair was frizzy. She couldn't get it the way she wanted though, so she charmed it. Thats when Parvati walked in. 'If she asks..' Lavender thought, already feeling the burning of tears in the back of her eyes. "Hey Lavender." Parvati said, applying blush. "H..Hey Parvati." Lavender said, looking down. "Lavender, whats wrong?" Parvati asked, noticing Lavender's strange Behavior, and she even heard her best friend cry herself to sleep. Thats when Lavender broke down and cried.  
  
"P...Promise you...you...you can't tell!!"  
  
"I wont Lav."  
  
Lavender locked the door through tears and spilled the whole story to Parvati. "Oh Lavender, thats gross! And thats weird! And you didn't tell me! Some friend you are!" Parvati said, then unlocked the door and stormed out, leaving a bawling Lavender. ((A/n- Parvati *had* to be mean, it will fit in in the end, I know, Some friend she is! But you'll see.))  
  
Lavender didn't show up for breakfast, or any of her classes. She sat outside in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch when she heard footsteps. Lavender spun around to become face-to-face with Seamus Finnigan. Lavender gasped. "Lavender...can we talk?" He asked. Lavender nodded and scooted over. Seamus sat down beside her. "Look, I don't need to be your boyfriend, I just really want us to talk like we used to, Be good friends. And Whoever is Marrying you...Well, I'll except it no matter who." And he tried to hug Lavender but she scooted away and looked into his eyes. "Its Sev- I mean Snape." She said. Seamus looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Lavender burst into tears. Seamus did hug her that time, still bewildered, but he managed to say "Then Snape is one lucky man."  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledores office...  
  
"Headmaster, I was wondering if...well...I could speak with you on a personal level?" Snape said, looking at his hands. "Of Course Severus." Dumbledore said. The two men sat down. "I suppose this is about the events you and Miss Brown, or Future Mrs. Snape are planning?" Dumbledore asked with that familar twinkle in his eyes. Snape's mouth dropped, he was in shock. "How...How do you-" But Dumbledore raised his hand so Snape would stop speaking. "As I have said before Severus, I do not need an invisibility cloak to become invisible, And I do not need to be invisible to know whats going on." He said. Snape's mouth was still open, he regained himself and nodded. "Fine, I will need the dates." Dumbledore said, pulling a small piece of parchment out of a drawer somewhere and a quill with some ink. "February" Was all Snape said. "February what?" Dumbledore asked, writing away. Snape inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Its a surprise to her." He said. "The date Severus." Dumbledore said firmly. "The 14th." Snape said, placing two fingers to the bridge of his nose, looking down. "Severus, do you know what Day the 14th is?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded, closing his eyes. "Valentines Day" He muttered. Dumbledore smiled but didn't say anything. "And for the Baby Shower?" 'Does he know *everything* Snape thought. He never really thought of a date for the shower. "Erm....The 3rd." He said. "OK then, bridal Shower and Bachelor Party would be?" Dumbledore asked as he finished writing. "Ask her." Snape said bitterly.  
  
"And when would you like this announced?" "As soon as possible." "How about tonight? Its almost dinner." "Fine." And then the two men got up and left for dinner.  
  
At Dinner....  
  
Seamus had convinced Lavender to go to dinner. There was an extra place set at the High Table beside Snape. Lavender was wondering about that when Snape appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Lavender jumped but Smiled when she saw who it was. Snape extended his hand. "Come with me." He said. Lavender took his hand and followed him to the Extra place at the high Table. "Sit" he said, taking his own place. Lavender obeyed but after noticing that all eyes were on her and everyone was silent she whispered "Whats going on-" But she was cut off by Professor Dumbledore, who had risen from his seat. "I guess there will be no need to ask for silence." He said, no-one laughed. "Professor Snape and Miss Brown Have an announcement they would like me to make." He said. Snape rose from his seat also and pulled Lavender up. No-one blinked, Draco Malfoy was looking horrified. "Professor Snape has Asked Lavender to Marry him, and they are expecting a little girl to be delivered by Professor Snape some time in February." Lavender managed a smile and Snape looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue. "The baby shower will be the Third of February." Snape looked at Lavender who nodded in agreement. Draco's mouth had dropped. "The Bridal Shower and Bachelor party will be decided soon, and The Wedding will be formal, held right here at Hogwarts. Everyone is invited, formal robes." Snape had laid a hand gently on Lavender's shoulder, waiting her reaction to what came next. "The Wedding will Be Held February 14th." Lavender looked up at Snape with a look that said 'Does-he-mean-it?' And Snape nodded. As Dumbledore took his seat Lavender wore a Huge Smile.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Snape's neak ((Which she had to jump up to do)) And hugged him. Draco Malfy stood up. "Hes kidding, right Professor?" He asked. Snape smirked. "No, Malfoy, Lavender is my Fiance'e and I'm due in February with our Daughter Brigid." He said.  
  
Every-one, Even Snape((Who was still wearing Lavender as a necklace)) burst into Laughs as Draco fainted. 


	10. Meet the Parents'

Title- A Light in the Dark  
  
Chapter Title- Meet the Parents  
  
Author- Cheyanne aka Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- J.K.R's, not mine.  
  
Chapter Summery- Snape has to Meet Lavender's parents, and besides the fact she's a nervous wreak, her parents are way past 'over-protective'.  
  
Rating- PG-13.  
  
Warnings- Mpreg, Slash  
  
A/n- No mention of Ron or Neville in this Ch-pt., I expect I will be finished with this fic. very soon.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Normally, Snape would have woken up at 6:30 a.m. sharp, or if he had morning sickness, 5:00 a.m. But not today. Today he had to meet Lavender's parents, and somehow she got an alarm to go off at exactly 4:30 a.m. She must've knew he wouldn't wake, because after it stopped its loud beeping, she started to pound on the door. Little did Snape know that this would be the least of his worries....  
  
When Lavender entered her hair was a slightly darker color Brown than blond, and her eyes were brown also. ((A/n- I got this from another fic, 'cept the glasses.)) She also wore a pair of small glasses with red frames. "What in the world..." Snape said groggily. "This was before the bleach bottle, which my parents have no knowledge about. I found the charm in a book. Hurry and get dressed!" Lavender barked. Lavender's hair was in a pony tail tied with a red and white ribbon, and she wore a red and white dress with white socks and red dress shoes. She looked like a 'Conny Island Chorus Girl' with long hair. She carried a red shawl and a red beret. Snape started to open his wardrobe but Lavender flung something at him. "Its charmed to be your size. Hurry! You don't know my parents!!" She yelled. Then she started to remove every trace of make-up on her face. Snape scowled as he looked at the clothes. A White Silk shirt and Black pants with a red tie and cummerbund. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out Lavender pulled him into a chair and she started to brush his hair, muttering a charm every now and then. "What are you-" But he yelped before he could finish. She pulled his hair back into a very tight pony- tail tied with a solid red ribbon.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked, putting on the shawl and beret. Snape put on his shoes and sighed. Then nodded. "Good." She threw him a black dress jacket. Once he was fully in attire, she said "We should floo." Snape got some floo powder without a word. They stepped into the fireplace together and shouted "LAVENDER'S HOUSE", they arrived almost instantly.  
  
Mr. Brown was sitting in an armchair facing the fire, staring at it. Mrs. Brown was bringing in some tea. "Oh Good Dears, your here." She said. Lavender smiled as she stood and dusted her self off. Snape stood his full hight and brushed the shoot off himself. Mr. Brown was eying him as if he was a foul piece of meat, or a snake that wouldn't die. "Mom...Dad, This is Severus." Lavender said, gripping Snape's hand tightly. Snape could tell she was nervous, very nervous. "Nice to meet you." Mrs. Brown said. Mr. Brown nodded. "Care for some tea?" Mrs. Brown asked. Both Snape and Lavender nodded. 'These people must be early people...' thought Snape, for it was at least 6:00 a.m and they were serving tea.  
  
Once they were all seated an in an uncomfortable silence, Mr. Brown started to speak. Lavender straighted up and started to breath deeper then necessary. "So, Severus, Where do you work?" He asked. 'As if he doesn't already know!' Thought Lavender. Snape wanted her to at least be comfortable in her own home, so he spoke in a much calmer tone. "Hogwarts."  
  
"What do you teach?'  
  
"Potions."  
  
"What school did you attend?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"What house were you in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Your the Slytherin head-of-house, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you get good grades when you attended Hogwarts?"  
  
"Good enough."  
  
Lavender hoped her father was satisfied, but then it was her mothers turn to interrogate. 'Oh no...' thought Lavender as her mother began..  
  
"How long have you taught?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"What made you want to teach?"  
  
Snape paused. He was teaching for his own protection, Dumbledore protected him, and now Brigid and Lavender from the Dark Lord, so he lied.  
  
"Sudden Interest."  
  
"Is it always 'sudden interest' with you?"  
  
"No." 'Do not Crucio your in-laws...' Snape reminded himself, as Mrs. Brown's tone got a littler more meaner than he expected.  
  
"Oh, so its hunt down your prey with a plan first?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why Lavender?"  
  
Snape thought about it. Lavender was busy banging her head with her hand, as if her parents did this all the time, only worse today.  
  
"Because she is nice, sweet, and special. I'm sure Mr. Brown feels the same way about you." Snape said. Lavender looked up, blushing the color of her beret. Apparently, both of her parents were satisfied. Mr. Brown said he would be proud to give away his daughter to Severus, and Mrs. Brown gave her blessings.  
  
It was about lunch time when Lavender and Snape arrived back at Hogwarts. As they were having lunch in Snape's private quarters, Lavender spoke up. "I am so sorry about my parents." "Its OK, love. You tried to warn me ahead of time." Snape placed his hand on hers. Lavender smiled. So for the bachelor party and bridal shower...the 30th of January?" She asked. Snape nodded. "Perfect." He said. "Everything is Perfect." 


	11. Party's

Title- A Light in the Dark  
  
Chapter- 11  
  
Chapter Title- Party's  
  
Author- Space Faerie aka Cheyanne  
  
Disclaimer- These are J.K's toys and I'm just playing with them. I promise to put them back when I'm done...in proper order, I might add.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Chapter Summery- Months have passed, its now January, Ron and Neville are in deeded Hogwarts Hottest Couple, Snape is 7 months into his pregnancy, the wedding and baby shower is next month and The Bachelor Party and Bridal Shower are in the chapter.  
  
A/n- I needed a best man and friends for Snape  
  
s bachelor party so Remus Lupin is teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius isn't dead. Even though I hate him for what he says about Snape, I need him, so he can't be dead. ((Although I like him like that...)) And Parvati is nicer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was a warm crisp day in January. That night the Bridal Shower and Bachelor party would take place. January 3rd.  
  
Lavender's mother had bought her a traditional White Dress, it was sleeveless and fell below the ankles, it was simple, yet beautiful. Snape had gotten his tux also, Dark Forest Green, as requested. The Guest for the Bridal Shower were Hermione, Parvati, McGonagall, and Padma. The Guest for the Bachelor Party were Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. Snape wanted Hagrid because Hagrid had helped a great deal with the surprise decorations he had planned.  
  
Draco and Harry would bear the rings. Snape had bought a beautiful 1 that he refused to show Lavender, and Lavender had gotten a stunning one that she wouldn't let Snape see.  
  
Lavender sat on the couch, facing the fire in the GCR ((Gryffindor Common Room)). Next month she would be both married and ((if all went right)) a mother. Parvati came in and sat down next to her. They were talking, but not fully back at the best-friend level. "Is it OK if I got you a gift?" Parvati asked, not really looking at Lavender. "Tradition." Lavender said. It was almost time. McGonagall ((who was supervising)) was going to come and get them when it was time, and the room was ready. In the Dungeons Snape was pacing while waiting for Remus. He wished he didn't have to do this. It was a horrible matter, celebrating being Single one last time before the wedding.  
  
At the *exact* same time McGonagall came in to the GCR, Remus came into the Dungeon. "Its time." They said.  
  
Bridal Shower-  
  
McGoanall Led Lavender to a large room while Parvati covered her eyes. Once McGonagall opened the door Parvati removed her hands and Lavender squealed with delight. It was decorated with pink bows and Pink balloons floated around. Hermione and Padma sat on a large couch holding gifts with a space between them, with Parvati went and grabbed her gift from the refreshment table and sat down in between Them. McGonagall brought out a white stool and place it in front of the couch. Lavender sat on it. "Wow..." She said, still amazed. Then She noticed how many gifts she had, each person had brought at least two. "Gifts!" Lavender squealed. All eyes were on Parvati who rolled her eyes and muttered something like 'Best for Last...' SO Hermione went first.  
  
Hermione had gotten Lavender a muggle doll that was in the shape of a triangle, about the size of a teddy bear and it had a hole where the stuffing was coming out. The Doll had no face or hair, the card with it read-  
  
'When your feeling angry, Feel like you want to shout,  
  
Just Grab this little Dammit Doll  
  
And Knock its stuffing out.'  
  
Lavender laughed. Hermione smiled and said "Its for those days you get annoyed with Professor Snape." Then Came Padma's gift, who got her a Diary, with a cover made of Crystals, so she could remember all the good times, and some Hershey kisses as pick-me-uppers for 'one of those days'. McGonagall Got her a Gryffindor Lion, so she would remember house pride, and a Gryffindor coat of arms. Then Came Parvati's gift, it was only one but it was special. It was a picture frame with lost of pictures in it, like a collage of Lavender and Snape, doing fun things together. Parvati had Dean, her newest Boyfriend, Sneak around and Take pictures of them. A small card read -  
  
'This is for you girl, Just so you know I don't totally hate him. ~Parvati'  
  
Lavender cried. She hugged all there friends. Then They did what all girls do, they gossiped, on every available topics. They ate and chatted.  
  
"Lavender, you really want to do this?" Parvati asked. "Yeah." Lavender said. She smiled. The friends hugged again. After they ran out of things to do they talked about the wedding reception. "What song is going to be the 'first dance' song?" McGonagall asked. "Hmm....I think 'Blessed' but its not my favorite of choices." Lavender said.  
  
Bachelor Party-  
  
Sirius and Remus led Snape into a room. Snape was 7 months pregnant so they were gripping his arms rather tightly so he wouldn't fall, much to his displeasure. Once they arrived Sirius opened the Door and Remus led Snape inside. There were Blue bows and balloons everywhere, To sum up the whole gift giving idea, he either got a book or a caulder, with the exception of Hagrid who's book *was* a caudren. Dumblore thought it was a good idea to perform Entertainment since Snape obviously was in no condition to entertain them. ((A/n- this just came into my mind, it might be a littler weird but...))  
  
Dumbledore conjured up a stage with Curtains and all, and when they opened Hagrid stood there, looking utterly embarrasses I might add, in a coconut Bra and Grass skirt. He held a ukulele. Hagrid started to play a song, very badly, but you could tell what it was when he started to sing along, very poorly also. It was 'Kokomo'. After that show Sirius and Remus told jokes that got Snape to laugh. Dumbledore took up most of the evening with his Magic show, since he wasn't using his magic at all. He had managed to create much more bunnies then he thought. It all ended with Sirius, Remus, Hagrid and even Dumbledore singing 'Macho Man'.  
  
Once everything was done with Lavender visited Snape, who seemed laughed out and exhausted. Lavender smiled. She knew the password well, since it was Lavie. They sat on the couch talking. Lavender laughing at everything Snape told her happened. Lavender looked around, once they were married she would move into the dungeons. Snape shifted as Brigid kicked. He was not liking it as much as he imagined. It was a very painful process. Lavender had her hand resting there at the moment, but she smiled.  
  
Seamus had excepted it. Lavender was more than happy, and Snape was very happy.  
  
After Snape bid Lavender farewell ((She still had to be in Gryffindor tower at the moment, it was past curfew and they weren't married yet.)) He sat and thought.  
  
Snape smiled as he knew that it would be hard to be any happier than he was with Lavender. 


	12. The Shower and The Wedding

Title- A Light in the Dark  
  
Chapter- 12  
  
Chapter Title- The Shower and The Wedding  
  
Author- Cheyanne aka Space Faerie  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine, J.K.R's, not mine.  
  
Chapter Summery- Snape and Lavender have there Baby Shower and get married.  
  
Warnings- Slash and Mpreg.  
  
A/n- Please Review. Only 1 more chapter to go. And last chapter, its the 30th of January, not 3rd.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lavender smiled. It was the 3rd of February. The baby shower. They had gotten lots of useful gifts. They played games, and had fun. Everyone ((except for Snape)) cried happily. And it was only a matter of time.....  
  
((A/n- I'm just eager to get to the wedding is all, so shoot me. Not really...^_^))  
  
February 14th, Valentines Day.  
  
The Great Hall looked wonderful and everyone came. There was such a commotion. Lavender looked Wonderful, and Snape looked as Handsome as a pregnant man could get. Lavender's hair was up in a bun with a white poinsettia there, and her face bore no-make up. She was pacing. She didn't know what the Great Hall looked like yet, or How everything was. Ginny came into the room Lavender was at, by Hermione's choice she was the Flower Girl. "Hi-ya Lavender. You should see how pretty it all looks." "Does that include me?" Lavender asked with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, and Snape is Handsome." Ginny said. Lavender faked a harsh cough. "Sorry, Professor Snape." Ginny corrected. "Better." Lavender said. Then her mom came in with tears in her eyes. "My Baby is all grown up." She said. Mother and Daughter hugged. Then there was a knock. "Who is it?" Parvati asked, in the middle of putting her hair into a bun. "Professor Snape." Snape answered. "What do you want?" Hermione asked. "To See Lavender." He answered. There was a little talk and they decided it was OK. "Come in." Mrs. Brown called. Snape entered. His Shoulder length hair had been..((Dare I say It?)) washed. And it was in a ponytail. He smiled. Lavender smiled back. Everyone stared. "Can I take Lavender for a moment? I'll bring her right back." Snape asked, extending his hand. Lavender took it. He led her down series of passageways until they reached the staff entrance. "Ssshhhhh" Snape said, putting a finger over her lips.  
  
He opened the door a crack and whispered "Just so your not too shocked when you take your so-called first look at it." Lavender looked through the crack and had to gasp. It really was beautiful. There were white unicorns and Purple Dragons. There were white ribbons everywhere. And right above the altar was a coat of arms with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin Shaking hands. Lavender hugged Snape. It was beautiful. Snape led her back. Just in time, for the Ceremony was ready to begin.  
  
With Snape at his place at the Alter, Remus, who was best man, Sirius, and Hagrid by his side, Ginny was ready to make her walk. Dumbledore was performing the Ceremony. Ginny walked without a stumble, dropping rose petals on the ground with elegance. Then Came Hermione's turn, she walked with McGonagall. Lavender was pacing, if she was any more nervous she might eat her bouquet. Then she finally heard the Wedding March. Lavender linked arms with her Father as he walked her down the isle. Her mom was in tears, along with almost every other female in the room. And Hagrid. Once they reached the alter Mr. Brown put Lavender's hands in Snape's, then He said to Snape "This is not a loan." Lavender laughed a little and Snape nodded, and smiled. Parvati took her place beside/behind Lavender as Mr. Brown sat down.  
  
Lavender and Snape turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore began "We are gathered here today to join Severus Snape and Lavender Brown in Holy Matrimony. Before we begin the Ceremony Does any one Object to these to getting married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Parvati bit her lip, as did allot of people in the audience, but no one spoke. Dumbledore continued "Very Well. Severus, repeat after me. I, Severus" Snape did so. "I, Severus" "Take thee Lavender," "Take Thee Lavender" "To be my lawfully Wedded Wife" "To be my lawfully Wedded Wife" "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold" "To Love and to Cherish," "To Love and to Cherish" "To Honor and Worship" "To Honor and Worship" "To Death do us part." "To Death Do us part." Snape finished. Dumbledore turned to Lavender. "Lavender, repeat after me. I, Lavender," Lavender cleared her throat and began, "I, Lavender" "Take thee Severus," "Take Thee Severus" "To be my lawfully wedded Husband" "To be my lawfully wedded Husband." "To have and to hold," "To have and to hold" "To Love and to Cherish," "To Love and to Cherish" "To Honor and Worship" "To Honor and Worship" "To Death do us part." "To Death Do us part." Lavender finished, looking In Snape's eyes.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he continued. "The rings?" Harry walked side- by-side with Draco. Each carried a black, velvet box. Harry gave his box to Lavender, and Draco to Snape. When Snape opened that Wedding Ring box Lavender had to gasped with happiness. It was beautiful, a silver banded ring with a Diamond, perfect size. It was big but not too big. Snape smiled and almost cried with joy when she opened her box. It was a gold Band with the words 'I take thee with all my heart' inscribed on it. Snape slipped the ring on her finger and Lavender did the same. They both turned to Dumbledore. "Do you Lavender, Take Severus, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. Lavender smiled and said "I do." Dumbldore turned to Snape. "Do you Severus, take Lavender, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Snape smiled and said "I do." Dumbledore turned so he faced them both. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." and Snape did just that. Parvati turned away for that brief moment when he kissed her. Everyone Cheered.  
  
At the wedding reception, there was wine ((Snape had none)) and they had there first dance as the Snape's to 'Blessed' by Christina Agulara. ((Sp?))  
  
Sirius made a toast saying "Maybe she can control him." It was all very funny.  
  
After the wedding reception, just as they got up to leave, Snape doubled over in pain. Lavender knew imidently Snape was going into Labor. 


	13. Labor, a Bond, and Two Bright Lights

Title- A Light in the Dark  
  
Chapter- 13, LAST CHAPTER  
  
Chapter title- Labor, a Bond, and Two Bright Lights.  
  
Author- Space Faerie  
  
Disclaimer- Nomatter how hard I wish I Do not own them.  
  
Rating- PG-13 ((mild swearing))  
  
Summery-*LAST CHAPTER* When the wedding took place a Bond between Lavender and Severus's magic was formed, without there knowing. Snape is in Labor. What happens when the bond starts to take effect? Read to find out.  
  
Warnings- You should know by now.  
  
A/n- This is going to be a LLLLLLLOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG chapter. I hate to see it end but..  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They had been at St. Mungos for almost and hour. Parvati, Hermione, Lavender's parents, Dumbledore, Hagrid and the rest of the lot at the wedding were all trying to talk Lavender through this. Snape didn't want her in the Delivery room, so they waited in a small lobby on that floor. "Its ok Lavender, I'm Sure Professor Snape is fine" Parvati said, watching her friend pace. Lavender shook her head, then they heard a loud voice, much like Severus's ring through the air screaming "OH MY GOD!! THIS PAIN IS WORSE THAN CRUCIO--Oh My GOOOO" But obiously he was hit with a contraction as the words faded to screams. Then Came "CAN'T YOU BASTARDS GIVE ME ANYTHING TO STOP THIS FUCKING PPPPPAAAAIIIIINNNN!!!!" As his voice faded Lavender laughed. Parvati shot her a confused look. "His screams made me feel better, at least I know hes Alive." Lavender said. "YOU ASSES!! I SAID STOP THE PAIN! NOT MAKE IT WORSE!!!" Then Severus's screams were drowned out by "Push with the next feeling of a Contraction, shes ready to be born." Which was a nurses voice. Lavender was still pacing when Severus started screaming, thats when Lavender dubled over in pain, clutching her lower abodomain like Severus had done before.  
  
Immidently Her fainmly and friends surrounded her just as her knees gave away. Lavender fell to the floor, still screaming as if she was in Labor herself. Dumbledore stepped up to her and nodded. "What?" Everyone asked over Lavender's screams. "It is the bond, when Severus and Lavender were wed, a bond was formed between their magic, Severus feels pain as too something that envoled Lavender and himself, she will feel the pain also. Right now Severus's magic is Draining, he needs Lavender by his side or else they both will Suffer until the Death of Lavender, Severus and Brigid arrives." He said calmly, above Lavender's yelling and wailing. Lavender had started to sob at the thought of Severus dieing. She held her hands out to Parvati and her Mother who, without comment, pulled her up and walked her to Severus's room. Once inside the pulled her up a chair beside his bed but she collasphed on the floor, kneeling. Severus was huffing and puffing, breathing and pushing. Albus united their hands. Lavender and Severus were both sqeezing so tight that their knuckles had turned red, almost white. At the exact same time Lavender and Severus started to yell again. Parvati saw Lavender start to cry something aful, and Severus's mussels had started to tense.  
  
Lavender felt her Magic, her strenght, her force and skill flood into Severus. Severus felt stronger. Just as Lavender felt the last drop of her inner strenght flood into Severus, the Nurse screamed "Shes out!" Everyone sighed with relief, Severus's and Lavender's pain had sub-sided, but just as everyone let out that sigh, Lavender and Severus both collaphsed. Unfortunatly the nurse, at that very monet, left to clean Brigid and missed Lavender and Severus blacking out, passing out, or collaphing from exastin. Mrs. Brown stared horror struck. Parvati Panikied, she jumped aorund saying "Oh My God!!! Oh My God!!!" over and over again. Hermione, the rational one, walked over to Lavender and took her pulse. Hermione gasphed and said quietly "Her...Her heartbeat is...is slowing...she..she might die soon...very soon.." Then Hermione looked down. She still held Lavender's pulse then shook her head. "Almost gone..." She muttered. Mrs. Brown was sobbing into her husbands shoulder saying "My baby..my baby.." Sirius and Remus walked over to the motonless Severus. Remus took his pulse and shook his head. Sirius felt Severus's forhead "Hes very cold...." He muttered. Then Hermione gasphed again. "She..shes gone. Theres no more pulse." She said, dropping Lavender's wrist. Remuse nodded Dropping Severus's wrist also. Minerva turned to Albus but before she could say anything he left. Everyone stood in silence, except for the sobbs. Their heads bowed. A Cuple of Seconds Later Albus returened carrieing a very blue Brigid. He held her out to McGonagall, who without questin, took her.  
  
When McGonagall cheaked for a pulse she found none. But she didn't say anything, she was too distracted by what Albus was doing. He had lifted Lavender from the floor and placed her in the Bed with Severus, making sure they were pressed close together. Then, with a knowing smile, he took Brigid away from Minerva and placed her onto of Lavender and Severus, so she was on *both* there chest at the same time. The minute Birgid touched them Lavender's eyes fluttered open and Severus starts to breath again. The baby started to cry. Once everything was calm everyone appalued. Lavender, Severus, and Brigid Snape were one big Mirical.  
  
Two Weeks Later....  
  
Two weeks Later Lavender lie awake in bed, holding Brigid, trying to get her to sleep. It was one of those '3 a.m. feedings.'. Lavender was very tired. Severus lie awake beside her, only she didn't know he was awake...yet..... Lavender smiled at Brigid and said "You now darling...my life wasn't as great as it is now..probly not worse than your fathers but I was always sterotyped and..well...even the little things can hurt. You and your dad are my lights.." Lavender yawned but before she fell asleep she muttered "My Lights in the Dark.."  
  
It was then Severus took the bundle from Lavender's arms. Lavender opened her eyes but he didn't see as he walked to Brigid's crib. "You know little one..your mom was only half right." Severus placed Brigid gently in her crib, Lavender smiled at his next words. "You mom is a light too..An important one..One I needed very much."  
  
Severus kissed Brigid's forhead and wisphered loud enough for Lavender to hear "You Two are my lights..the best lights..My Lights in the Dark." 


End file.
